


And Then Some

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [9]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He stares at his arm in the mirror, healed up but still pink, phantom touches still too raw and real. He purses his lips and sighs through his nose, has half a mind to call the whole damn thing off – but then the doorbell rings and his heart starts stutterin’, and he knows there ain’t no goin’ back yet.When he answers the door, you’re already blushin’, already smilin’, and he realizes he never wants to go back, never wants to spend another minute without you. Those two tours had been hell, and lookin’ at you…he can’t think of anything else that could be more heavenly.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	And Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: first time with Clyde after losing his hand and readjusting to civilian life? The relationship is new but the mutual pining is not kinda thing.

He wants it to be just right, wants it to be perfect for you. You deserve nothin’ but the best, nothin’ but perfection, he thinks. He don’t like to really think about it, about you bein’ alone for so long while he was gone, the time oversees really taking a toll on the both of you. But now he was back, and he was mostly healed up, and he had confessed all his feelin’s for ya, and now.

Well now he was desperate to make this perfect for you. You don’t live together, not yet. That’s somethin’ Clyde is workin’ on asking, workin’ on building up the courage to ask ya. It was so much, took so much out of him to be brave enough to even ask you for this, let alone something so big like that. But he will one day, if you ain’t tired of him after tonight.

He stares at his arm in the mirror, healed up but still pink, phantom touches still too raw and real. He purses his lips and sighs through his nose, has half a mind to call the whole damn thing off – but then the doorbell rings and his heart starts stutterin’, and he knows there ain’t no goin’ back yet.

When he answers the door, you’re already blushin’, already smilin’, and he realizes he never wants to go back, never wants to spend another minute without you. Those two tours had been hell, and lookin’ at you…he can’t think of anything else that could be more heavenly.

“I hope I’m not too early.” You say, holding up a bottle of wine and two glasses, a small offering to hopefully make the evening a little more relaxed.

You knew why he had asked you over of course, it could really only be for this, for sex, to have sex. With you. Finally.

You were so ready, had been ready for years, had been hoping this night would come for ages, and you knew it was finally here by the way his voice had shook when he asked if you’d want to spend the night with him, Jimmy out of the trailer off to do god knows what with god knows who.

You had jumped at the chance, and now there you were, in your soft warm winter clothes all bundled up on his front step with a bottle of wine and smile.

“You’re never too early darlin’.” Clyde opens the door fully for you, welcomes you in.

You set the glasses down on the little table by the door, and before you know it, Clyde’s helpin’ you shuck off your jacket, his hand big and warm and sweaty enough that it’s endearing. He’s nervous, you can tell, but he’s got no reason to be.

“I like when you call me that.” You whisper in the dark, eyes adjusting to the low light of the trailer. It’s cozy from the yellow light of the fire on the wicks of candles he’s got peppered around the place, but it’s dark enough that you need to strain just a little to really look at him.

Clyde pulls you in for a hug so you’re not so cold, and you happily snuggle into his embrace, happily wind your arms around his shoulder, press your bodies together.

“There’s so many things I wanna call you.” Clyde says in the quiet of the trailer, nothin’ to compete with but the crickets chirpin’ outside.

“Well,” You say, leaning in for a kiss, lips barely brushing over his, “We have all night.”

Clyde lets his eyes close and he kisses you, tastes the sweet mint of your toothpaste. He can’t help but smile a little, a shy something, because he brushed his teeth too, wanting this to be perfect for you, not wanting you to have any reason to complain.

“Can I see you?” You ask, and that hope goes out the window, shatters deep in his chest.

“I…” He chews his words, embarrassed and shy, anxious. There was a reason he kept the lights so low. “I ain’t too pretty, not like you.” He whispers, ducking his face away.

You frown, he can see you frownin’ even in the low light, and you cup his cheek, turn his face back to yours.

“I think you’re the most handsome man in the whole world, if I’m bein’ honest.” You say with such sincerity that Clyde believes you.

You ain’t never lied to him before, not about anything. So he believes you, and he nods.

“Only if I can see you too.” He concedes, trying, pleading, hoping his nerves will subside, hoping they’ll go away so you can enjoy the evening together.

But you, the angel that you are, are already getting naked, right there in the front room of the trailer. You’re already lifting your top up and over your head, already stepping out of your pants. Even just in your bra and panties, Clyde can’t stop staring, can’t stop his mouth from watering.

“You’re,” His damn throat keeps running dry, he has to keep swallowing so his voice don’t crack like some teenager, when he sees your tits for the first time as you unclasp your bra and let it fall down to the freshly mopped floor. “Shit you’re perfect.”

You blush and step out of your underwear too, and then that’s it, there’s nothin’ left for you to take off, nothin’ left for you to hide behind. You’re baring it all for him, and he thinks you’re so damn brave as he works the buttons of his shirt with some difficulty.

You help immediately, popping open the buttons of his button-down and not stopping until his jeans were unzipped. You went down down down onto your knees, naked at his feet, lookin’ up at him as you tug the denim down his long legs.

“Clyde I – ” You say, have to stop yourself from gettin’ choked up, as he tugs the rest of his clothes off and is just as nude as you, “I want you so badly, I’ve wanted you for so long. Please, please take me?”

“I don’t know how to,” He huffs, frustrated with himself as he picks you up off the floor, as he pulls your warm soft skin right up against his, as he kisses up your shoulder, up your neck. “I don’t know how to with my fuckin’ arm like this.”

The honesty hurts, but you were always talkin’ about how communicatin’ was important to you, and well, he figures if there’s one person on this planet who he can talk to like this, it’s you.

“We can take it slow, if you’re in any pain we can stop.” You prove him right with a kiss, with a searing kiss that shows all your need, all your understanding, “But I want to try.”

“I love you.” He says it. It ain’t the first time he’s said it, but it still holds a weight that makes your eyes shine real pretty and bright.

“Love you too, my big bear.” You grin, and that’s all it takes, that’s all he needs, to hoist you up and over his shoulder. 

“Clyde!” You laugh as he leads you to his bedroom, as he gently gently gently places you on the mattress, as he settles you down.

He knows he should prepare you, he knows. But he’s greedy, he’s selfish, he’s desperate to feel your pussy around his cock, so he just spits into his palm and slicks himself up, before pushing into you slow slow slow. You immediately let out a big long sigh of pleasure, shift your hips around so he can slide in easier. 

“(Y/N), holy shit.” Clyde drops his head into the crook of your shoulder and groans real low and long as his hips have a mind of their own, as they try and work his cock deeper into you.

“You’re huge!” You can’t help but say, out of pure shock. You knew, of course, you had seen it. But there was something so different about _feeling_ it that had your jaw dropped open, your chest on fire.

“Yeah I – I’m sorry,” Clyde pants as he bottoms out, supporting himself on his bad arm, not able to stop touching your face with his hand.

“No no don’t – oh yes!” You try and tell him not to apologize, but then you can’t really say anything as he thrusts into you, draws thick moans from your throat that have you panting from the feeling of being so absolutely fucking full. “Here, here wait.”

You stop him before it can really start, and are pushing on his shoulder to get him to roll over onto his back. He goes willingly, goes wherever you tell him, and you rush to get that cock of his back inside you, rush to straddle his hips and sink down onto his cock.

“Are—are you sure? I don’t want you havin’ to feel like you need to do all the work.” Clyde panics, doesn’t want you thinkin’ that he’s not capable of fucking you right.

But you know he is, and there’ll be time for that later, later in the evening and later down the road of the life you want to build with him. For now though, you like to be on top, and you move with purpose in a way that has his toes curling too.

“I want this, I want to make you feel good.” You assure him, and Clyde ain’t one to protest when you start rollin’ your hips like _that._

“Dammit darlin’,” He moans, his hand steadyin’ your hip on his, pinching at the flesh of your side, your thigh, “Baby this pussy is so good for me.”

He’s lost in the way it feels, the way you feel on top of him, the way you ridin’ him has the whole mattress shaking. He plants his feet and fucks up into you, makes you yelp and fall forward onto his chest, hands bracing yourself up on his stomach, toned muscle just for you.

He gives as good as he gets, and you do the same, the two of you moving in tandem to drive each other absolute fucking wild.

“You like it?” You gasp as you bounce on his dick, as you clench around him, as you sit up and toss your head back, tits bouncing in his face as he chases you.

“Yes – yeah! Oh fuck.” He bites down on one of your breasts, wraps his arm around your back, and you don’t care, you don’t even fuckin’ care one bit about his arm, don’t even make a flinch or nothing, and that has Clyde damn near close to tears.

There ain’t no more speakin’ after that, after you both figure out a pace that works well for you. He’s so hard inside your cunt, so big, you can’t help but fist the sheets with the intensity of it. There is not one single bit of room inside your body that doesn’t feel full up of Clyde – until he comes.

You swear you can see your lower stomach bulge out from the amount of come he’s got shooting up into you, has his face is flitting a thousand different emotions, as his skin is covered in a sheen of sweat that you can’t help but lick right up.

“I’m sorry.” Clyde shudders out, apologizes through his orgasm, and you frown. You thought this had been going so well, even if you hadn’t gotten to come yet.

“Whatever for?” You ask, leaning down to kiss him between panted breaths.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen so fast.” He’s embarrassed again, cheeks and ears red, hair soaked with sweat from being just _so_ wound up.

But your heart is warm and as big as your smile when you roll your hips on his cock, milk out his orgasm for what it’s worth, make him groan deep and long as he comes inside you.

“Well, like I said.” You chuckle, giving him a wet kiss as his hand finds your nipple and gives it a loving tweak, “We have all night, and then some.”

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet! <33


End file.
